Bad Girl II: Fight of the Villians
by DrakkenFanboy
Summary: -COMPLETE- Sequel to Bad Girl. Kim starts to feel her dark side over power herself again, and soon she comes face to face in a huge clash against...yes that's right...Read to find out! KR Shipping!


**DFb Note: **Hey! What up everyone! This is DrakkenFanboy coming at you! With a sequel to my smash hit (if you can call it that) Bad Girl! Except this time, its much better! This is my entry for the Halloween Contest and I thought I'd share it with you guys. Oh and its oneshot, but very, very, very long! Onto the show!

**Title:** Bad Girl II: Fight of the Villians

**Author: **DrakkenFanboy

**Rating: **K+

**Summary:** Sequel to Bad Girl. Kim starts to feel her dark side over power herself again, and soon she comes face to face in a huge clash against...yes that's right...(Read to find out!). KR Shipping!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kim Possible or other characters, so, there's no reason to sue! Happy Halloween!

* * *

**Part I: I'm Back!**

_"It is believed that the very thing we fear the most is ourselves."_

Kim stood in a dark room and saw nothing. She bent down to look at the floor and saw that it was stone cold. She stood up and walked around, looking for a door. Then, unexpectingly, a light appeared in a corner. Kim looked and saw a mirror. She approached it cautiously as she peered at it. She saw something very scary.

In the mirror, Kim had blood red hair, blood red eyes, an evil smile, and a battlesuit that resembled hers. Kim then saw her reflection move, as the image stepped through the mirror and in front of Kim. Kim looked at the evil doppleganger of herself and frowned.

"Get away from me," said Kim.

"Silly girl, I am _you_!" said her reflection with an evil smile.

The figure then walked towards Kim. Kim cowered in a corner as the evil image drew closer and closer. Kim stared into its eyes and screamed...

* * *

"Ahhhhhh!" yelled Kim as she flew off her bed and onto her carpeted floor with one foot in the air. 

"Ouch," she said as she sat up and rubbed her head.

Then, her mother and father bolted into the room.

"Kimmie, are you okay?" asked her mother.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a nightmare," she said as she laid back onto her bed.

"Another one? Kimmie, that's the fourth nightmare this month, are you sure your okay?" asked her father, Mr. Possible.

"I'm fine, I just need rest," she said as she drew her covers up and closed her eyes.

Kim's parents then shrugged and walked out of her room, closing the door behind them.

Kim just closed her eyes and thought of the horrible things that she had just witnessed in her dreams.

And then she drifted into sleep...

* * *

**The Next Day at Middleton High**

"Ron, I'm fine, I promise, its just a couple of stupid nightmares, no big," said Kim as she unloaded books into her locker. Beside her was her boyfriend, Ron Stoppable. Kim was clad in a green long sleeve shirt with a red stripe down the middle, tight blue jeans, and sneakers. Ron was clad in a blue t-shirt, black cargo pants, and sneakers.

"Kim, don't you think that she's trying to come back," asked Ron, who was leaning against the lockers.

"Ron, evil Kim was destroyed when you saved me, there's no way she's ever gonna come back," said Kim as she closed her locker.

Kim and Ron continued to walk down the hallway.

"So, Kim, you know that the Halloween Scare Fest Dance is this Friday, and I was wondering if you would..." Ron was stopped when he bumped into Bonnie Rockwaller.

"Watch it, loser, your gonna have to wait in line like everyone else," said Bonnie.

"Line? Line for what?" asked Ron as he stood up.

"For a chance to dance with Ricky Fredman!" said Bonnie as she stared into space with a crushing smile.

"Ricky Fredman! My man Ricky Fredman! Oh boo-yah! Autograph time!" said Ron as he rushed threw the crowd.

"Ron, wait!" said Kim, trying to follow.

Ron ran up to the desk and signed the sheet, then Kim came to the front.

"Ron, who is Ricky Fredman?" she asked.

"Kim, he's only the greatest singer around the world! His songs 'Love Ain't Got A Price' and 'Sunshine Woman' are record breaking hits!" Ron said with excitement.

"Ron, the chances of you dancing with Ricky...whoever he is are a thousand to one!" Kim said.

"Fredman! Fredman, KP! Come on! And I think my chances are good," said Ron with a smug look.

"Right...Well, while your dancing away with Ricky, I'll be at the dance," she said with her arms crossed.

"Well, says here, that he's coming to the dance! Yes!" said Ron as he knelt to the floor and raised his hands in the air.

Kim just smacked her forehead.

* * *

**Friday-Middleton Mall**

"So, girl, what are you gonna wear to the dance tonight?" asked Monique as she and Kim walked through the mall.

"I was thinking of just a normal dress with high heels, and a matching..." said Kim

"No, girl, this is a Halloween dance, meaning you need to dress up...in a costume," said Monique.

"I don't know, Monique, I mean, I'm not really one of those dress up people," said Kim.

"Well you are for now, and were gonna find you a great costume," said Monique as she and Kim ran into a costume store.

* * *

Kim held a wife of Dracula costume as she walked up to a clerk who was reading a magazine. 

"Excuse me, do you have this in a size 4?" asked Kim.

The clerk just ignored her.

"Excuse me?" asked Kim.

The clerk continud to ignore her.

"Ma'am, if you could please..."

The clerk turned a page and continued ignoring Kim.

Kim's eye color then turned from green to red as she grabbed the clerk's collar and held her in the air.

"Listen to me, if you don't tell me where I can find a size 4, I'm gonna make you hurt so hard, your cells will hurt!" said Kim in a menacing voice.

The clerk then pointed to a distant corner at an outfit.

Kim's eyes then returned to their green hue as she looked at the clerk in mid air.

"Sorry," Kim said as she set the clerk down and ran to the corner.

Kim looked into a nearby mirror, at herself and saw she didn't look like herself. The Kim in the mirror had dark red hair, red eyes, black lips, and dark circles around her eyes.

"What's up, Kimmie?" said the image in he mirror to Kim.

"You! I thought I was rid of you!" said Kim with a surprised face.

The image in the mirror than leaned against a rack of clothes and smiled devilishly.

"Please, do you think a silly helmet could stop me? I can do anything, remember, I am you," said the mirror Kim.

"Your not me! Your an evil thing meant to be destroyed!" said Kim.

"Ouch, that hurt, Kimmie," said mirror Kim.

Monique looked over at Kim talking to herself in the mirror.

"Kim, girl, whatch ya' doing?" asked the dumbfounded Monique.

"Chatting toots," said mirror Kim.

"Nothing," said Kim to Monique, before turning to herself in the mirror, "Shut up!"

"What did I say?" asked Monique.

"Obviously too much," said mirror Kim.

"Nothing," said Kim, then turning to her mirror image, "Stop that!"

"Stop what?" asked Monique.

"Nothing, just go and look for an outfit, I'll be right with you," Kim said as she turned to the mirror.

"I'll take care of her when I get back into the real world, if you want me to," said mirror Kim.

"That isn't ever gonna happen," said Kim as she threw some clothes at the mirror and ran off towards Monique.

"I've got to talk to Wade!" said Kim to herself.

* * *

**Part. II: The Madness Begins**

**Middleton High Gym Auditorium- 7:30 P.M**

Ron walked into the auditorium with a Fearless Ferret costume on.

"Boo-yah!" said Ron as he walked inside.

"Hey, Monique, what up?" asked Ron.

Monique was dressed up as Jane, Tarzan's bride.

"Hey Ron, have you seen Kim, she said she was gonna be here," said Monique.

"No, I thought she was here already," said Ron.

Just then, Mr. Barkin walked up to a poduim and asked for everyone's attention.

"Okay, its time to announce the lucky winner of Dance with Ricky Contest, and the winner is...Bonnie Rockwaller," said Barkin as he looked at a card.

"What?" said Ron.

"Better luck next time, loser!" said Bonnie as she ran to the podium, briskly passing a wad of money into Barkin's hands. Barkin then trew the card into a nearby trash can.

Ron glanced at the card from afar and noticed it said Ron Stoppable on the inside, not Bonnie Rockwaller. Bonnie had bribed Mr. Barkin in making her the winner, and now, Ron was angry, really angry, almost as angry as when Eric had shocked Kim in Bueno Nacho a couple of months ago.

Ron's eyes then turned a deep orange, and his fists clenched and his teeth snarled.

"Ron, you okay?" asked Monique. Rufus popped out of Ron's pocket with his Wonder Weasel costume on and look at Ron and quivered.

"Bonnie," Ron said with an angry and scary voice and glare.

* * *

**Possible Residence: 7:45 P.M**

"Wade, I'm freaking out here! My evil alter ego is back and I think she's almost found a way to return!" said Kim as she paced her room floor.

"Calm down, Kim, let me scan you for weirdness," said Wade as he typed something on the Kimmunicator. Then, a green light scanned across Kim's body, and stopped.

"Uh oh," said Wade.

"What uh-oh?" asked Kim.

"Kim, your body has a large amount of evil in it," said Wade.

"That's just great, I'm on the verge of being evil, again!" said Kim.

"Kim, I'm gonna contact HenchCo. and see if they have an antidote for this, I suggest you stay put and don't get stressed!" said Wade.

"Fine, Wade," said Kim as she hung up.

Kim then fell on her bed and looked at the ceiling. Then, she felt her muscles tense and she closed her eyes and shook. Then, her lips curled a evil smile and her eyes opened to reveal two red orbs.

Kim was gone, Evil Kim was back.

* * *

**Ron's House: 8:00 P.M**

Ron stood at his closet and went through it. He finally came to a Zorpox out fit and pulled it out. He then turned to reveal his orange eyes and evil smile.

"Zorpox is back! Boo-yahahahahahahaha!" he laughed as he raised his costume in the air.

* * *

**Kim's House: 8:15 P.M**

We see a figure pull on a black jumpsuit, black boots, black gloves, and a red belt. Then we see a black gloved hand pull a ponytail into some red hair. Then we see red lipstick go across the lips of a face. The figure then turns to us and we see Evil Kim in her trademark outfit.

"This...is gonna be fun," she says with a devilish smile.

* * *

**Dark Alley: 8:45 P.M**

"Man, I'm bored, let's go down to the joint and and get some cheeseburgers," said a thug, who looked like he had been eating alot since he was a kid.

"Yeah," said the other thugs as they walked towards the end of the alley till they came to a figure in a dark cloak.

"Hey, buddy, move it, will ya!" said a skinny thug with long hair.

"You dare command me!" said the figure with a scary tone.

"Hey, buddy, I know its Halloween, but you can cut the act, we don't do that," said one of the thugs.

The figure then pulled the hood of its face to reveal the goggled face of Zorpox the Conquerer.

"Believe me, gentlemen, you will be quite interested in what I have to say," said Zorpox.

* * *

**Middleton General Hospital: 9:00 P.M**

Mr. Possible and Mrs. Possible both stood in front of Middleton General Hospital, which look more like a haunted house than a hospital. They stood and gave candy to trick or treaters as they entered the haunted house.

"Enter if you dare!" said Mr. Possible as he did his best Dracula impersonation in his vampire costume.

Then, they looked up to see a bunch of thugs walking towards them.

"Why good evening, gentlemen, how do you..." Mr. Possible held out a hand, but was sent flying to the ground from a large punch from one of the thugs.

"James!" yelled Mrs. Possible as she tried to run to his side, but was grabbed by a thug.

"Dear Possibles, such caring people," said a figure as it stepped out of the shadows to reveal the face of Zorpox, "Too bad, I don't do that anymore," he said with a smile.

"Ron!" screamed Mrs. Possible, but was stopped when a thug covered her mouth.

"Please, do call me Zorpox, Ron is so...good," said Zorpox with his evil laugh.

From a corner, Tim and Jim Possible looked at the transpiring events.

"Ron's turned evil!" said Tim.

"And he's got muscle!" said Jim.

"Cool," they said in unison.

"Mr. Possible, I'm afraid I'm in need of your services," said Zorpox with an evil glare.

"Ronald, please, don't do this! I can help you turn fro..." said Mr. Possible but was stopped when Zorpox jumped and grabbed Mr. Possible by the collar and held him up to his evil face.

"Listen to me, I am not Ron, I'm Zorpox, and unless you help me with a certain project, dear Mrs. Possible here, will not have a very happy Halloween, understood?" asked Ron as he stared into Mr. Possible's eyes with an evil glare.

Mr. Possible glared at him and glared back to Mrs. Possible who was shaking her head under the thug's hand and then stared at Zorpox again.

"Understood," said Mr. Possible with a defeated look.

Mrs. Possible then mumbled something as Zorpox laughed his evil laugh.

"Excellent," Zorpox said, then he turned to his thugs.

"Put her in the van," said Zorpox as the thugs pulled Mrs. Possible to the van.

Then, another thug walked out holding two kids by their collars in his hand.

"Sir, I found these two being nosey around the corner," said the thug.

"Why if it isn't JIm and Tim," said Zorpox.

"You won't get away with this, Ron!" said Tim.

"Yeah!" said Jim.

"My dear boys, I already have! I've won! No one can stop me!" said Zorpox.

"Kim can!" Jim and Tim said in unison.

"Oh yes, Kimberly Anne, well I can assure you, I'm more than ready for sweet Kimberly! Boo-yahahahahahahaha!" laughed Zorpox.

Zorpox then shot a beam into a vent, grabbed Jim and Tim, threw them into the vent and sealed the vent back up.

"That takes care of them," said Zorpox as he noticed two thugs grab Mr. Possible and take im to a van.

"I'm ready for you, Kimberly Anne, wherever you are!" said Zorpox as he laughed his way to the van.

* * *

**Drakken's Lair: 9:15 P.M**

Drakken sat at a table eating a bowl of candy corn and watching 'Fright Knight' on his T.V, meanwhile Shego sat in a chair reading a Halloween edition of 'Villianess'.

"This is getting good! Sure you don't wanna join, Shego?" asked Drakken.

"Pfft, no!" she said as she turned a page in her magazine.

Then, a large crash appeared towards the other side of the lair. Drakken and Shego looed up to see the figure of Kim Possible.

"Happy Halloween," Kim said with an evil grin.

Drakken and Shego looked at her with fright, remembering what had happened a few months prior.

"What is it you want, Ms. Possible?" asked Drakken in a frightful tone.

"Silence!" Kim proclaimed.

Drakken and Shego hugged together as they looked upon Kim with fear in their eyes.

"Tell me, do you have any robots?" asked Kim with an evil smile.

* * *

**Middleton Rocket Center: 10:00 P.M**

A van entered the driveway of the Middleton Rocket Center and parked near the front. Four thugs got out, holding Mrs. Possible, followed by Zorpox and Mr. Possible.

"Stay out here with her, I want some time alone with Mr. Possible," said Zorpox.

Zorpox and Mr. Possible walked into the building down a hallway to a secure room.

"This is where we keep...what you need..." said Mr. Possible.

"Open it, and remember James, Mrs. Possible's life is in my hands," said Zorpox.

Mr. Possible looked at him with an angry glare, this isn't Ron, he thought, Ron never called him James, and Ron would never do anything like this, no, this was not Ron, it was something much darker...

"Hurry up, James," said Zorpox.

Mr. Possible pressed some numbers on the keypad and the door opened up and smoke billiowed out.

Zorpox walked inside to see several rows of large titanium tanks, each ready for battle.

Zorpox walked to a button and a large door opened to reveal the dark night. Zorpox laughed evily and turned to a defeated Mr. Possible.

"Thank you very much, James, you lived up to your end of the bargain, so shall I," said Zorpox with an evil smile.

Then, Zorpox's thugs walked in with Mrs. Possible, Zorpox nodded, and they pushed Mrs. Possible to Mr. Possible. Mr. Possible grabbed her and hugged her close to him.

"Let's go boys, phase one is complete, now to phase two!" said Zorpox as he jumped on top of the largest tank and got inside of it. Soon, at least 5 tanks were filing out of the room and into the dark night...

* * *

**Part III: Fight of the Villians**

**Middleton High Gym: 10:30 P.M**

Monique sat at a table and drinking some fruit punch (or blood, according to the card below the bowl) and talking with Brick.

"So Brick are you having a good time?" asked Monique.

"Somewhat, but everyone looks like a monster?" said the confused Brick.

"That's because its a costume party," said the annoyed Monique.

"Oh right," said Brick.

Then, a crash appeared at the end of the gym and several tanks drove in.

Everyone started screaming and running, Bonnie couldn't find cover, because one of the thugs had jumped out and grabbed her. She was then brought to a large tank, where a dark figure with glowing orange eyes jumped out in front of her.

Thugs were standing front of the doors, scaring everyone to the middle of the gym. Soon, they were all looking at a figure on the podium in a weird outfit.

"Students of Middleton High, lend me your ears, I am Zorpox the Conquerer!" Zorpox said into the microphone.

There was dead silence, and then everyone started laughing.

"You dare mock me! Zorpox the Conquerer!" said Zorpox as he pressed a button and soon the tanks were all pointing at everyone and the laughter stopped.

"I'm here to tell you, I will be your new ru..." Zorpox was cut off when there was a crash on the other side of the gym and an army of robots were walking through, with Kim Possible hovering over them on a flying disc.

Zorpox looked upon with disbelief, and then he got an angry stare as he activated his hover boots and floated up in front of Kim Possible.

"Ah, if it isn't the great Kim Possible, no doubt here to rescue everyone from their certain doom," said the smug Zorpox.

"Move over, freak show, I've got cities to destroy and people to enslave!" Kim said with an evil stare, Zorpox returned with an equally evil stare.

"So be it...my minions attack!" said Zorpox as the thugs then started firing from the tanks at the robots, and soon a battle had ensued.

* * *

**Wade's House: 10:45 P.M**

Wade sat at his computer looking through tons of files over HenchCo's research in a scienist costume. He then came to file of interest called 'Attitudinator Side Effects'.

He read all the way through it and gasped.

"Oh no!" he said.

Then, he read a part about treatment...

"Orange soda! To reverse the side effects one must drink orange soda!" he looked upon this part with disbelief.

Suddenly, a small rodent then came inside his room and jumped onto his desk. It was Rufus and he was jumping up and down like he had seen a ghost.

"Rufus, what's wrong?" asked Wade.

Rufus then made squeaking noise and gestures.

"Ron's turned evil? How!" asked the surprised Wade.

Rufus just shrugged.

"He must have got overly stressed," said Wade as he started typing in a positioning device, " Uh oh, it looks like Ron and Kim are both at Middleton High Gymnasium!"

Rufus started to jump up and down hysterically.

"Its okay, buddy, I've got a plan, but we have to get to a grocery store, quickly!" Wade said as he and Rufus ran out the room.

"I can't believe I'm leaving my room, again!" said Wade as he and Rufus jumped on a bicycle and rode into the dark and rainy night...

* * *

**Middleton High Gym: 11:00 P.M**

Zorpox and Kim came flying down onto a table, Kim had landed on Zorpox and now she was continuingly punching him over and over again. Zorpox then kicked her off of him and activated his wrist rockets and fired at Kim. Kim just waved her hand and a blue shield appeared, protectiing her from any harm. Zorpox growled with rage as he activated his laser glove and fired several shot of laser bolts at Kim. Kim easily dodged each shot and landed right in front of him with an evil smile.

"Is that the best you got?" she said with a cocky smile.

Zorpox then smiled as he quickly did a sweeping kick, follwed by a bucking kick, sending Kim flying into some decorations. Kim landed with an 'oomph' being exasperated from her.

"Want some more!" Zorpox asked with his evil glare.

Kim then shot several streams of blue goo at Zorpox. Zorpox quickly dodged each stream as the head towards him.

Kim then looked at him with an angry stare, Zorpox then looked back at her. They stood there glaring at each other for over minute. Not knowing that the battle between the robots and tanks had ended, with non-victors on both sides. Kim and Zorpox stood over a pile metal that was scattered all over the gym. Thje party goers had watched from the sidelines after the battle had took place. And now, all that remained in the destroyed gymnasium, were two once heroes and lovers now glaring at each other with their evil stares and scowls.

Inside each of their hearts were still the old Kim and Ron, a couple, two lovers, trying to break free of the evil that had befallen on their unlucky souls. At that moment , they wanted to embrace each other, but sadly, their evil counterparts had other plans.

Rain was falling down through the holes in the ceiling of the gym and onto Kim and Zorpox. They barely noticed it, for they were still in a heated glaring contest.

Finally, after what felt like years, Kim and Ron charged at each other, screaming with all their might. Then they both tried to land a punch at each other. They both were sent flying back from their blows.

Zorpox then activated his hover boots and flew full speed at Kim. Kim then grabbed onto his chest and they both flew up on the roof. Zorpox and Kim then tumbled across the tattered roof as the rain fell on them. Kim struggled to raise herself, but she did and looked over at Zorpox with an evil and angry stare.

"Let's finish this!" Kim yelled as she ran full speed at Zorpox as he struggled to stand up.

Kim then jumped on him and they skidded across the roof to the edge. Kim then started punching him in the jaw again and again. Zorpox finally did a head butt and knocked the dazed Kim off of him. Kim then started to come back to mind as she and Zorpox circled each other.

Zorpox then did a sliding kick, but Kim easily jumped up and onto his chest and then slid on him to an edge. Zorpox then rolled and Kim fell to the ground. Zorpox then kicked Kim in to stomach very hard. Kim gasped and then did a sliding kick. Zorpox fell with a thud and then jumped onto Kim as they rolled across the roof trying to best each other.

Meanwhile, Wade and Rufus had arrived to the scene and looked at the rubble around them, and the party people staring at the rooftop with awe.

"Monique, what's going on?" asked Wade as he ran over to the other people.

"Wade, Kim and Ron are...wait is that you Wade, boy, I never thought you'd come out of your room, what'chu doing out here?" asked the excited Monique.

"Monique, I have to get Kim and Ron to drink this orange soda before they turn evily permanantly..." Wade said with a determined look.

Suddenly, Zorpox came flying down and crashing onto a car.

"Aw man, she's got a kick!" Zorpox said as he jumped up and activated his hover boots and flew right up to Kim.

"Wait, that's my car!" yelled Barkin as he ran to his demolished car.

Kim and Zorpox stood on top of the roof in tattered costumes. Kim was bleeding in several places and had a large bruise on her forehead. Zorpox had a scar from his right temple traveling all the way down to his chin. The top half of his costume was completely torn off revealing his bruised chest. Kim's suit was torn in several places and one of her pant legs was completely torn off, Zorpox had figured out how to disrupt her suit's 'healing ability' somehow.

They stood pushing their hands against the other, trying to overpower the other. They stared at each other with evil frowns and scowls.

"You know, Kimberly, your quite good," said Zorpox with a charming smile.

"Right back at you, freakshow," said Kim with an evil smile.

Zorpox then overpowered Kim and she was sent to the ground.

"Its over, Kimberly Anne," said Zorpox as he hovered over her.

Then, under Kim, the roof started to collapse, Kim stood up and started to lose her balance. Zorpox flew over Kim with his hover boots activated, just high enough to where she couldn't reach him.

"This is the end, admit it, the better villian won," said Zorpox with an angry glare.

"Yeah she..." Kim stopped when she realized she couldn't activate her suit to help her fly, "I, I, I don't understand!" she said with a surprised face.

"Did I accidentally malfunction your suit, ooh, my bad," Zorpox said with an evil smile.

The roof started to crumble even worse, soon, one part of the roof was collapsing, setting off a chain reaction towards Kim.

"I, I, I'm scared! I'm really scared, help me!" Kim said, as her evil complextion started to fade.

"Goodbye Kimberly," Zorpox said with a smile.

"Ron, help me, please! Ron, please help me! Ron, _I love you!_" Kim said with an expression of fear as her eyes returned to her normal green.. The roof beneath her then fell out from beneath her and she started falling towards her doom.

The words 'I love you' echoed through Zorpox's head. Zorpox's face then became blank as he looked at the fear in Kim's eyes as she fell. He looked at her with a sympathetic face and his eyes became brown again.

"Kim," he whispered to himself with a face of shock.

Kim was knocked out when a piece of falling debris hit her on her head as she fell.

"KP! I'm coming!" Ron yelled as he flew down with surprising speed towards Kim as she neared her death.

Ron then came down and held her unconsciouss body in his hands. He then flew to the parking lot where everyone had witnessed this shocking scene. Ron knelt and embraced Kim's unconsciouss body towards his. He then released a tear as he held her face to his.

"Kim, I love you," he said as he stroked her hair.

"I love you, too," Ron heard this voice and looked at Kim's eyes, she was partially awake and staring at him with a smile, not an evil smile, but her normal KP smile.

"Kim, I so sorry, I.."Ron was cut off when Kim held a finger to his lips.

"Shhh, its okay," she said as she stared at him, and he stared right back with his goofy grin.

And then, their lips met as they kissed under the night and small sprinkles fell from the previous downpour. The crowd around them, then cheered as Kim and Ron released and stared at everyone with a smile.

"Hey lovebirds, you mind getting a picture?" asked Monique with a camera.

Ron and Kim then stood in their tattered costumes. Kim stumbled, but Ron grabbed her and held her close.

"Kim, no matter weather I'm evil or not, I will never let anything happen to you," Ron said with a smile.

"Likewise," Kim said as she smiled back.

"Smile!" Monique said as Kim and Ron turned and that moment was captured forever.

* * *

**Kim's House- The Next Day**

Kim and Ron sat on Kim's couch in sweaters as they looked at the photo of them the previous night.

"Some Halloween, huh?" said Kim.

"Yeah, I'm just glad were not, you know, evil villians bent on world conquest anymore," Ron said.

"So, how much trouble are we in with Barkin?" Kim asked.

"None, he said he'd take care of it, but I'm in more trouble with your dad..." Ron said as he grew cold.

"How much?" Kim asked.

"Let's just say, he's got a new g-force simulator and I've got my name in it," he said.

Kim and Ron giggled together.

"But, its not that, that I'm worried about," Ron said.

"Oh what?" Kim asked.

"Its that I'm about to bust a pipe from drinking all this orange soda!" Ron said a he guzzled down another can of orange soda and tossed it near a pile of cans where Rufus was sitting. Ron then made a dash for the bathroom.

Kim just smiled and then hiccupped. Then, her eyes turned red for a second and an evil smile creased her lips. And then, her face returned normal...

**THE END?**

* * *

Thanks for reading my story! Hope you enjoyed! Happy Halloween!

(P.S- Is it really over?)


End file.
